


That one time

by OriginofChaos



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let's clarify everything before we start.  
> I wrote and posted this fic as a dare. I personally do not ship Dan and Phil (you can judge me, but I can't help it)  
> I've never read any of Phanfics before and I never will, the same goes with me writing any Phanfics.  
> Maybe it'll be deleted one day, I don't know.

It was a few more hours until the final TATINOF Show in Nevada. Phil was lying on his bed with his laptop on his stomach. Dan wasn't in their room, and it wasn't surprising. He probably went to pre-celebrate his birthday. No alcohol for sure - it would be unprofessional and disrespectful to go on stage intoxicated. But, whatever Dan was doing there, Phil didn't care about it. He was enjoying being all alone, which was rare for these 3 months.  
A sound of the opening door made Phil shiver and glance at a source of the sound. There was Dan, grinning.  
"Did you know that you can be served for free if it's your birthday?" he said cheerfully, landing on his bed. "I guess, I know where we're going to celebrate after the show."  
"I'm glad to hear that," Phil smiled. "So, how are you?”  
“It's my birthday, mate! Of course, I'm terrible, I'm closer to the inevitable by one more year,” Dan giggled. He looked at the screen of Phil's laptop which was of all shades of pink and unbearably glittery. “What are you doing there?”  
“What?” Phil glanced back at the monitor and laughed. “Oh, this... That's a website PJ gave me a link to. A forum for pre-teen girls. It has a horoscope, do you want to hear about yourself?”  
“I don't believe this shit, you know.”  
“Come on, it's just for fun. Nothing more.”  
Dan sighed and looked at Phil, shaking his head slowly. He couldn't understand how a twenty-nine-year-old man can look like he's twenty and be a fifteen years old naïve boy at heart. At some point, Dan was jealous of it. Non-stopping existential crises made him a grumpy old man, a completely opposite kind of man. Still, somehow a strong friendship bounded them, however, after all these years, Phil remained to be a sempai for Dan.  
“I just hope it won't be like that 5-dollar experience. I won't bear woodpecker metaphors any more.”  
“I'm afraid it's even worse,” Phil grinned and clicked a link. “So, what's your sign?”  
“Gemini.”  
“All right...” Phil stared at the screen and began to read. “So... Gemini is a two-faced sign. You'll never know what to expect from them. At one mo-”  
“It's even worse than comparison of me with a seal!” Dan growled.  
“Told you,” Phil smirked. “Oh, wait, there's something more. A daily horoscope. Wanna know?”  
“Okay, let's see what they wrote,” Dan chuckled.  
“So, it says that you may be lucky today, but also you may discover some things from the different side you had no idea about before.”  
“It's Vegas, everything's different here. And what did they write for you?”  
“Let's see,” Phil smiled. “Hm. I'll have a strange chance and it's up to me whether I accept it or not. Doesn't seem like a good prophecy....”  
“Well, it depends on how you look at it,” Dan smirked.  
“True. Okay, I'm gonna go down and have some pancakes.” Phil closed his laptop and stood up. “Do you need anything?”  
“You're going to explode because of these pancakes, I'm telling you. And, no, I don't need anything.”  
“Fine, as you wish,” Phil shrugged and left the room.  
Dan stared at a ceiling. The horoscope Phil read didn't go out of his head. He didn't believe in this nonsense – all these horoscopes are unscientific, the stars can't affect human's fate and character. Especially since there's no such thing as fate, and stars are nothing more than enormous balls of plasma scattered all over the Universe. But his mind seized on those words for some reason and didn't want to let go. He didn't even understand why exactly it affected him – because of the meaning of those words or because of the man who told him those words.  
Yes. It was high time to confess it to himself. Dan liked Phil. More than it was accepted for a friend. No matter what he told himself, no matter how much he steeled himself or tried to overcome it. He has already accepted that he will never be loved by Phil the same way he did, moreover, he didn't want Phil to feel something like that towards him. Nevertheless, Dan still kept waking up at night covered in sweat, whispering the beloved name over and over.  
'...may be lucky...' Maybe, he should give it a try? If not confessing his feelings, but satisfy his lust. It's his birthday, after all. In Vegas. And it's well-known that everything happened in Vegas stayed in Vegas. It's suddenly become hot in the room and Dan felt that he was blushing furiously.  
'What if I will be lucky?..'  
The door squealed open. Dan sat a little too fast, and he immediately felt dizzy. Arousal didn't help him to calm down and recover.  
“Dan! Dan, are you okay?”  
Phil rushed to his friend and made him look at his eyes, holding his shoulders. Theis gazes met. 'Oh shit,' Dan thought.  
“Yes, I'm okay,” he mumbled, slowly, as if he was in delirium.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I want you.”  
'No, Daniel James Howell, this is NOT the thing you should've said.'  
Dan hid his mouth with a hand, but it was too late. Phil's eyes rounded in surprise.  
“Pardon?”  
There was nowhere to retreat. Phil heard everything loud and clear. Dan sighed heavily, closed his eyes and whispered:  
“I... want you, Phil.”  
“Oh.”  
Phil let Dan's shoulders go and sat away. He couldn't believe that Dan, his best friend, could want him more, than just a friend. Dan sighed again.  
“Sorry, this... I don't know why I said this. It's just Vegas.”  
“Vegas?..”  
“Yes. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, you know. So I thought... that it'd be a good birthday gift from you... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said this...”  
“Okay, why not,” Phil shrugged, making Dan shocked. “But you have to promise me that it'll stay here and will never be remembered.”  
“I promise.”  
“Good...”  
Phil's face changed instantly, and he smiled wolfishly, looking straight into Dan's eyes. It made Dan uneasy, but he tried to calm himself down. After all, the thing he has been dreamt of will come to life soon.  
He didn't notice when Phil took off his T-shirt. He came to himself only when Phil's face was too close to his face as never before. Phil's behaviour started to scare him slightly. He thought that everything would be different, that they both will be too shy to make a move until Dan would reach Phil's cheek, caress it and kiss him gently. He thought that everything would be gentle, slowly and awkward, maybe sometimes funny. But it wasn't like anything that really was happening in any way.  
“You're so timid, as if you're inexperienced. I like it,” Phil whispered, slightly biting his earlobe. The hand was already under the black fabric of Dan's T-shirt, caressing his skin. Dan was breathing heavily. He couldn't fully understand what was going on. Slight bites instead of kisses on his neck were arousing him; the hands slipping up and down his back were driving him mad. His jeans became too tight. Phil noticed that and, baring his teeth in a grin, laid his hand on the denim hill, formed between Dan's thighs. A quiet moan was the answer.  
“Never thought that my best friend would be so eager to see me,” Phil looked at Dan very arch. “I wonder if he'd be as eager to invite me in...”  
Saying that, Phil climbed on Dan's top and kissed him. The kiss wasn't like Dan imagined. Moreover, everything differed from Dan's expectations. Even Phil himself wasn't the Phil Dan knew and loved. Cute and naïve boy had vanished and replaced by insolent and rough man. However, Phil  was neat with Dan, trying not to hurt him too much. The new Phil was arousing, he was dragging all the passion and lust Dan was experiencing towards his friend out of him. At the same time he was frightening to Dan. It wasn't Phil. Anyone else, but not him.  
“It's gonna hurt.”  
Phil reached the drawer and snatched a bottle with the moisturiser. The fabric of the underwear was pleasantly rubbing against already exposed Dan's dick (he didn't understand when Phil managed to get rid of his underwear). Dan moaned and bucked his hips forwards instinctively, which made Phil smirk. His already lubed finger slipped inside him, and Dan hissed.  
“I've warned you,” Phil's voice rustled, but Dan didn't hear him. Everything he could do now was concentrating on somewhat unpleasant, unusual feeling of something inside him. 'It's me who should be on top', he thought when Phil added the second finger. 'Not him but me, me, me...”  
“Are you ready, Dan?”  
The voice of the new Phil was driving him crazy. Bossy, deep, two tones lower than usual. Absolutely not matching with his usual self. Dan swallowed.  
“Yes...”  
Dan felt Phil's fingers slowly slipping out of him. He breathed in deeply, trying to relax since he knew what was going to happen, but it was too hard. At the same second he felt something bigger than fingers entering him. It was big, much bigger than Dan thought or, at least, hoped. He hissed in pain, digging his short nails in the skin on Phil's shoulders. Phil was moving slowly inside him, trying his best not to move as fast as his body was demanding. He was moaning muffledly, feeling how tight and virginal Dan was. This was the moment Dan realised why Phil loved lions. Phil was the lion right now, rising above him, roaring with the desire, harsh and rough. Dan didn't hear himself begging Phil to move faster, the lust mixing with a burning pain were overwhelming, he wanted to feel more. He reached his dick and began to stroke it in the rhythm with Phil's movements. A strange excitement filled Dan's body, and the last thing he saw before choking by his own moan which soon evolved to a scream of extasy, were sparkling blue eyes of Phil, his Phil...  
  
Dan was lying on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Phil already wasn't there. Somewhere far away he heard a clunk of a belt. He turned his head to the sound and opened his eyes. There was Phil in front of him, fully dressed.  
“You know what, it was cool,” he smiled. “All right, I'll go to the shower... Um, why did I dress up then... Anyway, I'll go down after that. When I was there last time, they were run out of pancakes, and I'm going to demand a moral refund. I hope they make a birthday cake milkshake. You'd better have a rest, we've got a show in two and a half hours.”  
Phil chuckled softly and hid behind a bathroom door, leaving Dan alone with his thoughts. He was thinking about Phil. How Dan, the closest man to him, turned out to know about him so little. That was amusing and terrifying. The thought flashed through Dan's head that the horoscope was strangely correct, but he decided not to think about it at all. Never again.  
After all, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.


End file.
